


Rewind, Dolly

by eggybaby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Scream (Movies)
Genre: Beta Wanted, F/F, F/M, M/M, PLS SOMEONE BETA FOR ME IM A MESS, billy is FP, different ending yanno, dolly is 18 tho, many OCs - Freeform, might be age gap, might turn into a bloody mess, pretty much changed the outcome of scream 1996
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggybaby/pseuds/eggybaby
Summary: Dolores Manning and her parents move to Riverdale, after the news of Woodsboros infamous killer Neil Prescott, was found dead.In Riverdale Dolly finds out that the past is eager to catch up with her and she soon has to face the truth that she can't hide from Woodsboros real killer. With some unexpected help she might be able to prevent the worst, before it can start with where it stopped in Woodsboro.





	Rewind, Dolly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... so this is my first fanfic in english so if i do mistakes and grammar errors im sorry and friendly feedback is appreciated.  
> Check the notes at the end if you would like to help <3

Life is hard.

It‘s even harder when you have to leave your hometown to move to another city.

 

Dolores Manning and her parents Rose and Jeffrey Manning were originally from a small town called Woodsboro.

Woodsboro seemed like the perfect little town for outsiders, but had actually become the talk of the nation 20 years ago, due to a serial killer.

Families that came from Woodsboro weren’t welcome anywhere else. The people believed they brought bad luck with them.

It used to be a nice town, known to being peaceful and almost always sunny but now wasn’t able to get rid of its bad reputation.

 

It had been more than 20 years since the murder spree happened and it had gone quiet again.

The people tried to continue with their lives and ignore the dark past of their little town.

There was almost no one left, who mentioned the murders or _Ghostface_ , who was known to be the culprit of their towns disaster.

Once every Halloween one student decided it was a good idea to dress up as Ghostface, run around the school and scare the other students, but other than that, nothing else ever happened.

Even though most of it was seen as a _tragic accident_ , there was still a commemoration every year that has been set from the mayor.

He had made an anniversary where people came together to remember the victims.

The mayor usually held a speech, that was almost the same every year. Police was present to ensure everyone how safe Woodsboro has become and citizens lit candles.

 

Not once anyone mentioned that it was in fact a murderer. They rather called it a tragedy than to admit who was really behind it.

Woodsboro was very secretive about Neil Prescotts case, who killed his wife, went crazy before the one year anniversary of her death, killed many other people and ended it all with killing his daughter. They had found him in his house where they also found Sydney. She was alive when police and ambulance arrived, but died shortly in the hospital with countless stab wounds. Neil Prescott got arrested and no one listened to him crying for justice when he was trying to ensure that he was innocent. Then got sentenced to lifetime in jail and no one ever saw him again.

He had been described as a cold-blooded serial killer and him killing his family shocked the whole nation.

In this years anniversary though, the Sherrif announced that Neil Prescott had been found dead in his cell.

 

This sparked gossip that didn’t seem to want to end soon. Many people weren’t happy about his death, because they found that it wasn’t fair to his victims; he didn’t suffer long enough.

Others couldn’t help, but smile about it. It was as if their little town could finally sleep peacefully again and were happy to say that another murderer was finally gone from this world.

Some though – the Manning Family included – had questions about this announcement. Questions no one was ready to answer.

They found it weird how he had been found dead in a highly secured prison. How had it been that easy to kill him?

Well they _assumed_ he had been killed, but no one ever answered, which made the talking worse.

There could have been many suspects, considering that Neil Prescott was to blame for Woodsboros bad reputation and some of his inmates would have been a little too happy to be the one to get rid of him and revenge his victims.

 

But Jeffrey Manning then and there decided it was best to move and start new somewhere else. He wanted to leave the seemingly cursed town behind him.

The Mannings were the ones to afford it, seeing that they were one of the richest families in and around Woodsboro and after the latest events Mr. and Mrs. Manning decided Woodsboro wasn’t safe for their daughter anymore.

She shouldn’t be exposed to such things.

 

Mr. Manning had to admit that Woodsboro was seeing a better time; people came to visit again, tourists from all over the world were eager to visit too and their economy was doing well.

But for the relatives of any of the victims it was still rough.

 

Rose Manning lost her younger sister to the killings. She didn’t like to talk about it much, but she disliked the way the town and their people were handling the case. They were still to this day avoiding almost everything about it and didn’t dare to even say the murderers name.

All she could do is keep a picture of Casey with her, who was the first victim – after Maureen Prescott.

Casey Becker and her boyfriend had been killed on the same night and Mrs. Manning still couldn’t really believe that they were gone.

 

The estate that Mr. Manning was able to buy was – compared to their estate in Woodsboro – small, but that was still something that could be changed.

There were many places in Riverdale that could offer a good source of investment and knowing about his old business partner, who lives and owns a construction in Riverdale, could mean that there was a possibility of working together again.

Fred Andrews had always been a good friend of the Manning family.

 

The Mannings could imagine to become happy here in Riverdale again.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know if im really gonna keep writing this in english (i've originally wrote it in german) BUT if anyone is nice enough to ... idk maybe become my beta-reader and help me a bit that would be great and so appreciated!!!  
> i have big plans for this fanfic and i doubt i can write it well enough to really get everything onto paper. I mean i wish i could but i lack the skills.  
> I honestly also have no idea if anyone is even gonna read this or bother with it but oh well i wanted to write smth in english for so long. So here I am testing the waters :D


End file.
